Family and Mates?
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Harry has been turned into a vampire and flees the Wizarding World with his new brother, they moved in with Sirius and Remus who live in Forks with Teddy Remus s son. Will they all be able to get along as a family? Will Harry find love? Is Voldemort actually gone? Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny Bashing. Friend Bella - I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter HP/EC
1. Chapter 1

**Family and Mates?**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who killed Voldomort and saved the Wizarding world, was sat pretending to eat breakfast with his so called 'friends'

After the war was over, Harry had been killed and turned into a vampire, with the ability to read minds, and communicate with other people's minds. But he kept it well hidden under a glamour charm. There were only two people who knew about him, and they were Fred and George, who had found him in the middle of his transformation. They knew what he was from the start and accepted him with open arms.

Fred and George had obviously survived the war, but so did Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasley`s, Remus, Sirius and the Malfoy`s.

Towards the end of the war the Malfoy`s had come to Harry and asked for his help, along with Professor Snape, much to the Professor`s dislike, and they had become quite loyal to Harry after the war.

Remus and Sirius had moved to America before the war had started with Teddy Remus`s son, to stay safe after Tonks, Teddy`s mother had been killed. Everyone had mourned at the loss.

**Harry`s Pov**

I was sat in the Great hall for 'breakfast', next to Ginny who was clinging to me and talking about something uninteresting, when the mail started to arrive

"Harry, aren`t you going to eat?" Ginny asked

"Already have." I held out my arm as Hedwig flew towards me. She landed on my arm and I removed the letters, and stroked her breast feathers before feeding her a piece of bacon, and received a 'Thank you' from her mind as she hopped up onto my shoulder

"Who`s your mail from Harry?" Ginny asked while trying to look over my shoulder at them

"Mind your own business Ginny." I then stood up and left the Great hall

_"What`s wrong with him?" _Ron asked, I shook my head and looked at my letters, one was from Gringotts and the other was from Sirius. I sighed and connected my mind with Draco`s

{Drake, where is your Godfather?}

A few minutes later Draco came rushing out of the Great hall, and rounded on me

"What the hell was that?!" I mentally cursed

"Sorry, I`ll explain later, can you please tell me where Professor Snape is?" he sighed

"Fine, but I better get a full explanation." I nodded

"You will, Potter honour."

"Sev, is in his office, this way." He started walking down the corridor towards the dungeons, I quickly followed him, until he stopped outside the potions classroom and turned to me

"Be nice." I nodded and he entered the room and I followed, closing the door behind me

"I presume Gringotts has contacted you?" Snape asked and I nodded before handing the letter over to him, without him touching my skin. He then opened the letter and read it, as Draco and I sat down at a desk

"Do I get an explanation now?" Draco asked, I sighed

"Can I read this first? It`s from Sirius." He huffed and nodded, I smiled slightly and opened the letter

_Pup,_

_I`m sorry it has taken so long for us to contact you, but we have only just gotten settled in, but anyway congratulations on the defeat of You-Know-Who, I`m sure everyone is proud of you and everyone is happy._

_Mooney and I miss you Pup, we hope you`ll come visit us soon, Teddy wants to see you then most. How is everyone by the way? Are they well? Are the twins doing alright in their business? I hope everyone is doing okay, I hope you are well too._

_Come visit us soon, we hope to hear from you soon_

_Padfoot._

"Are you going to visit them?" Draco asked from over my shoulder

"Draco!" I jumped from my seat and moved across the room

"Something wrong Potter?" Snape asked

"I`m...I`m not very well."

"That`s rubbish and you know it Potter, you owe me and explanation as to why you were in my head, while you were outside the Great hall, and you promised me a full explanation." Draco explained, and they both stood up and walked towards me

"Please don`t-" Snape grabbed my hand and quickly dropped it

"Merlin Potter, your skin is ice cold." I whimpered unconsciously and tried to move away from them, only to be stopped by Draco

"You`re wearing a glamour charm aren`t you?" Draco asked, I whimpered again and Snape sighed

"Let it down Potter." I shook my head at Snape`s request

"You`re not leaving until you do." Snape stated. I sighed and dropped the charm, letting them see my vampire features

"You`re a vampire." Draco stated and I nodded, without looking at either of them

"How?" Snape asked

"After the war, a vampire attacked me and turned me."

"You`ve been hiding it that long?" I nodded

"Yeah, the twins found me in the middle of my transformation, and took me back to their flat, I stayed with them for a couple of months, before coming back to school with the, cover of recovering fully to Dumbledore."

"What do you feed off, cause I can`t imagine the twins letting you feed off them." Snape said

"Oh hell no! Never, when I first figured out what I was I ran to the forbidden forest, and fed on the first animal I found, I didn`t kill it, it let me take the blood willingly, I could never harm a human."

"What animal was it?" Draco asked

"Hippogriff, I spoke to it after giving it respect."

"You spoke to it?" Snape asked

"Yeah, I can read minds, and I spoke to him about being a new born and he let me take the blood, I don`t kill the animal, especially in the forbidden forest, and I will never touch a Stag or a Doe." Snape sighed

"I see your reason."

"Who else knows of you being a vampire?" Draco asked

"You`re a vampire?!" we all turned to face the doorway to see, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, stood there. Snape waved his hand and the classroom door slammed shut behind them

((Harry, through the door next to the black board is my office, there is another way out through there, take the letter from my desk and go to Gringotts, Draco and I will meet you there with Lucius, now go!))

(You don`t need to yell)

I ran from the room at top speed, grabbing the letter and leaving through Snape`s office. And ran from the school grounds, all the way to Diagon Alley.

-**Time Skip**-

By the time I had arrived at Gringotts, I had placed my glamour back up, and was stood waiting outside Gringotts. When I was suddenly ambushed by Rita Skeeter

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter how do you feel now that the war is over?!" Rita yelled, I cringed at the loudness of her voice and took a step backwards into somebody, who grabbed my arm and moved me to stand behind them. I looked up and saw the back of Mr. Malfoy

"Mr. Potter has nothing to say to you." Mr. Malfoy said, before turning to me and pushing me inside Gringotts.

"Thank you for that Mr. Malfoy." I tried to lock out the thoughts of other people in the building

"It was not a problem, now would you like to tell me why you were stood outside by yourself?"

"I was waiting for Professor Snape, Draco and you." He nodded and lent down to whisper into my ear

"Now would you like to tell me why, your skin is ice cold?" I whimpered and moved backwards only to knock into someone. I looked to see Snape and Draco

"Father, what were you asking him?" Draco asked as I hid behind Snape

"I just saved Harry from Skeeter and her interview, and I was just asking why his skin is ice cold, since it was safer to ask in her than out there." Mr. Malfoy replied

"Harry, go find Griphook, and we`ll be there in a few minutes." Snape said, I nodded and walked off, only to walk into Griphook, nearly knocking him over

"Griphook, I`m so sorry."

"It`s no problem Mr. Potter, would you like to follow me?" Griphook asked


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, we would." Mr. Malfoy answered

"All of you?" Griphook asked, I nodded

"Yes."

"Very well, follow me." We all followed him into a private room and we sat down in the seats available.

"Now, I needed you to produce blood onto the parchment but, since you are no longer alive a sample of you venom will do." Griphook explained I sighed and let my venom pool in my mouth, as Griphook held a bowl out a small dish in front of my mouth

"Spit it into the dish." Snape said. I nodded and spat my venom onto the parchment. I then pulled a blood pop from my pocket and began sucking on it, before noticing the looks everyone was giving me.

"What? I had an urge."

"What kind of blood-"

"Mountain lion, Mr. Malfoy, I don`t drink human blood, Stag or Doe." He nodded as Griphook cleared his throat at us.

"Are you ready Lord Potter?"

"Lord Potter?" Draco asked

"Mr. Potter is the last in his family line, and since his father was a Lord, the title is pasted down to Mr. Potter here." Mr. Malfoy explained

"Correct, but he has also be named heir, by Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle-"

"What?!"

"Indeed, he left a will and a letter for you to read."

"Can I take the letter with me?" Griphook nodded and handed it over

"There is also a letter from Lord Black." Griphook unsealed the letter and it floated, in midair before speaking in Sirius`s voice

_"Pup, obviously this is a surprise to you_, _considering I`m not dead...yet, but you are my heir you have been since the night your parents died...I need to tell you something Pup, it`s important, but it is also the truth, Voldomort didn't kill your parents, it was Dumbledore...you already know I tried to get you away from the Dursley`s, but Dumbledore prevented that, Pup I love you like you were my own son, I always will no matter what happens, no matter what you go through or if you were in an accident and severely disfigured, you will always be loved...see you soon, love Padfoot." _Then the letter set itself down

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, I nodded

"Yeah, but if I could cry, I probably would be." They all nodded

"Now, let`s see...that can`t be right." Griphook said

"What is it?" Snape asked

"You have two magical guardians Lord Potter."

"That can`t be right, Harry should only have one, just like every other child." Mr. Malfoy stated

"It says Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are both his magical guardian."

"That means Dumbledore has direct access to everything Harry has." Snape said

"Indeed, is there a way we can get in contact with Lord Black." Everyone looked at me, I sighed

"Floo, you can contact him through there." Griphook nodded and left the room, I sighed and placed my head in my hands

"Are you alright?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"I`m dreading this meeting, I haven`t seen Sirius or Remus since before the war."

"So they don`t know you`re a vampire?" Draco asked

"I couldn`t tell them, I couldn`t stand what looks they might give me." Then the door opened

"Just in here." Griphook said

"Pup-"

"Sirius wait." Remus said, I flinched

"What is it Mooney?" Sirius asked. I bit down on my blood pop, causing it to break in my mouth, I could sense Remus approach me

"Harry are you-" I jumped from my seat and ran to the other side of the room

"Don`t touch me!" both of them looked shocked

"'Arry!" I heard Teddy call from Remus`s hold, I looked away

"Harry, you`re a vampire aren`t you?" Remus asked. I nodded

"Pup, what happened?" Sirius asked

"It happened after the war, a vampire turned me."

"You`ve been a vampire that long? Why didn`t you tell us?"

"Because I couldn`t stand the looks or disgust and disappointment from you two!" I slid down the wall to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, before resting my head on top of my knees

"Pup." Sirius said before pulling me into a hug

"What-"

"Silly Pup, it doesn`t matter what you are to us, we know you will never do anything to hurt us, and we`d never hurt you by giving you looks of disgust and whatever else you thought me and Mooney would do, we love you Pup and we always will." I smiled and snuggled into his hold, before we pulled apart and stood up

"'Arry?" Teddy asked, while shifting to look like me. I smiled

"May I?" Remus smiled and nodded, before letting me take Teddy from him

"'Arry." Teddy said before snuggling in my chest and falling asleep

"So why were we called here?" Sirius asked

"Mr. Potter has two magical guardians." Griphook explained

"How is that possible? I`ve been his magical guardian since his parents died, no matter if I went to Azkaban or not." Sirius stated

"Who is the other magical guardian?" Remus asked

"Albus Dumbledore." Severus answered

"He has access to everything I have."

"Can he be removed?" Draco asked

"Indeed, since Mr. Potter is of age he can removed his magical guardian." Griphook explained

"Remove Albus Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, and good riddance too."

"What are you on about?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"Read this." Griphook said and handed a piece of paper over to him

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mr. Malfoy yelled, and Snape took the paper before reading it

"What is this?" he asked

"Dumbledore has been stealing from Mr. Potter`s vaults-"

"That doesn`t surprise me."

"Harry, he`s been using your money to fund the order, he`s been placing money into private accounts for Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley`s and Young Mr. Weasley, and placing money into Mrs. Weasley`s account." Snape explained

"Wh-what?"

"A bonding contract was made for Lord Potter and Ms. Weasley." Griphook said

"What?!" Sirius yelled, I winced at the loud sound

"Calm down Sirius, you`ll wake Teddy, Griphook how long has that been standing?" Remus asked

"Since Lord Potter was eleven years old."

"That`s is, Harry you`re are coming to forks with us." Sirius stated

"You can`t just pull him out of Hogwarts Sirius." Remus responded

"Would you rather he stay here?"

"Well no but-"

"I`m not having him stay here any longer, I`ve already been absent enough in his life."

"He needs to finish Hogwarts."

"Do I-"

"I don`t want him corrupted Mooney!" I sighed and waved my hand

"_Silencio." _The yelling stopped and both turned to look at me with confusion across their faces

"You were going to wake Teddy, and honestly I think I`ve been told what to do enough in my life, don`t you? Severus, if I take my N.E. now, do I need to finish Hogwarts?"

"No, and I do believe you are going down the right path with this." I nodded

"Padfoot, Mooney I love you both, but you need to take what I have to say into account instead of ordering my life for me, can you do that? Please?" Both nodded and I dropped the spell

"Sorry Pup." Both Remus and Sirius said at the same time, I nodded

"Griphook, has Dumbledore been paying all the Weasley`s and Granger`s?"

"Not all the Weasley`s, Fred and George Weasley aren`t being paid, neither are Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley."

"At least I still have some true friends."

"Hey! You`ve got me." Draco complained

"That I do, I`ll need to visit Fred and George before I leave."

"Jokes?" Mr. Malfoy

"Blood Pops."

"Is there a way to break the bonding contract and return everything that was taken from Harry`s vaults?" Severus asked

"Yes, Lord Potter, Lord Black sign here." Griphook said and pointed at the sheet of paper. I quickly signed it before handing the quill to Sirius.

"How-"

"Vampire speed." Sirius nodded and signed it as well

"Very good, everything will be returned now, I will also send off for your N.E. Lord Potter." Griphook said

"Thank you Griphook." The goblin nodded and left the room

"I need to get the pair of you back to Hogwarts." Severus said before waving his hand at me. I shivered as I felt the glamour crawl across my skin

"Harry?" Sirius asked

"Glamour charm, here Sirius take Teddy-" just then Teddy woke up screaming

"I don`t think he wants you to go Harry."

"I can`t take him with me Sirius."

"Here Harry, pass Teddy to me." Remus said and walked over to me, I sighed and handed the crying infant over

"'ARRY! 'ARRY! 'ARRY!"

"I`m sorry Teddy-bear, I have to go back to school for a while, but I`ll see you soon okay?" Teddy nodded, his cries turned into sobs

"You are so coming to live with us? When Teddy cries like that normally nobody can get him to stop." Sirius said

"Sirius!" Remus hissed

"What? It`s true."


End file.
